


Origin - Sort of

by Siakb



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siakb/pseuds/Siakb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brief origin of my batman O.C Siakb, the fic features Batman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin - Sort of

It was dark, the mass that surrounded me, and soft like fur. I couldn't move, however I could feel the mass breath. When I tried to breathe through my nose I was instantly recognised the scent that hit me, it was the same scent that had kept me going all those years ago. I couldn't comprehend what was happening or where I was. I couldn't remember anything other than something distant, the terrifying sound of a scream, smoke lots of it and an intense heat.

                In Gotham's downtown area a young woman carrying a small bundle scurried from door to door trying to find shelter. After a long period of time she finally came to rest in front of the large gates of Gotham cemetery. Hours later as a young married couple were on their way home that cold winter night when they discovered the poor woman's frozen body. Distraught they tried to revive her but before doing so they removed the small bundle that was clasped to the woman's body. Upon moving the bundle the husband heard a tiny sound which he was positive was emanating from the bundle as he began to unwrap it the bundle wriggled. Intrigued by what her husband was doing the wife joined her husband at his side and to their shock within the bundle was a very small baby girl with bright orange eyes and little tufts of purple hair. After much hassle with the GCPD and the babies social worker the couple where permitted to keep the child and raise her as their own daughter. They did so out of the kindness of their hearts and also because they had not been blessed with the ability to have their own children.

                At the age of six the child had developed quickly becoming increasingly independent and intelligent. Her hair was long and a striking purple colour but also to the shock her newly found parents and the many doctors they had taken her to see, her skin was an unbelievable white which struck fear into many of the people she met as it was so similar to that of The Joker, one of Gotham's most famous villains. By now the child referred to the young couple as her mum and dad even though she was very aware they were not her biological parents. However as soon as the child had found parents and a home they were taken from her by an arson attack on the apartment building they lived in. She was saved from the inferno that had engulfed the building by the mighty Batman however the Scream of her adopted mother was still audible and because of this the child was very hateful and ungrateful towards Batman for not saving her mother as well. To his dismay the child refused to be adopted or sent to a children's home as she didn't wish for this to happen again. To make matters worse in front of Batman the child used her special abilities, which her parents had forbidden her to use, to escape from everyone.

                That smell, my family of many, constantly changing yet still the same. Suddenly my memory returned, I was stuck in a corner of a dark alley by that mangy bird’s thug there I was no way out except one. I had no choice but to transform and defend myself, I sort of felt sorry for the guy as he had no idea what he was dealing with. However I'm sure Penguin will get the message not to mess with me again. Then yet again I was running and returned to the place I'd found that god awful night many years ago back when my crimes first began. I'd known I'd be safe there and very welcome and warm. Sometimes being able to shape shift has its perks.

                The time was coming close, if I wasn't out in half an hour the zoo would open leaving me trapped in my family's habitat and I was not about to let that happen a second time. So using all the strength I had to push the black mass of fur to my right off me. I successfully moved the black wolf I'd come to know as Haku over, he didn't complain, he only gave an annoyed grunt. As fast as I could and without a hitch I was able to escape the enclosure and transform in time for my day job to begin. The same old routine every day, Part of which includes checking the daily newspaper it never changes, Boring, boring, boring. However today I opened the newspaper to find The Joker has corrupted his latest Doctor, as I skim the article I see the gorgeous blond's photograph, she was a fun time looking girl called Harleen Quinnzel. Hmmm what an odd name sorta sounds like harlequin, poor girl, she suits Harley alot more than Harleen. It's a shame about the doctor but I must admit Joker's ability to manipulate and snap people minds so easily is admirable. As the night drew closer I went over my plans and decided the heist was on. It was the perfect way to get the Bats attention, plan a heist get it over heard by some local thugs and then act upon the opportunity.

                Standing on one of Gotham's very flat rooftops the wind in my hair, I felt I had to congratulate myself on a job well done. "Ah" I sighed "what a beautiful sight don't cha think so Bat-brains?" I knew he was there I could sense it unlike some others who don't use their senses mine are finely tuned. I've never given him the satisfaction of facing him. "Just tell me something" he pleaded, sighing irritated I folded my arms and replied “what do you want to know dear?". I could feel his eyes burn into the back of my head and him take a step closer "what is your name?”. Finally!, the question I've been waiting for, it made me turn and gaze up at him "why are you finally interested? You’ve been chasing me for how long? A year now? Even longer than that? And now you wish to learn my name". He didn't react, flinch or even try to retreat he just simply replied "I've wished to learn it for a while but you disappear before I can say a word and I find it odd that nobody knows anything about you. Has anyone ever said how much like The Joker's your skin colour is?” Surprised by the gentleness within his voice I raised my eyebrows and in reply said "yes they have, and since you asked the names Siakb. Oh and look at that it's time for me to go" I turned before looking back at him to say "Oh and just to make it clear I'm NOT related to The Joker but I do share some ideas with him because life's a joke you know? And people just can't see the big picture. Secondly and finally I'm in a life of crime because I didn't have a choice, it was live or die Bats and I chose to live. So goodbye Batman and remember The Joker's waiting" and with that I blew him a kiss before taken a step back of the roof and disappearing.


End file.
